Just A Kiss
by JustAnother13Lover
Summary: She's lucky that Chloe's stubborn. Persistent. Patient. She's lucky that Chloe deems Beca worth waiting for. [Oneshot/songfic, romance with a dash of angst, Bechloe]


_**A/N: **__it's insane o'clock and i'm slowly falling asleep and here is a one-shot written for __**WildForWilde**__ earlier but she evilllllllly made me put this on here so here you go._

_(it's all un-proofreaded 'cause im tired and did i say it's insane o'clock yes it is, and pls ignore mistake thnx)NIGHT Y'ALL_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Pitch Perfect, or the characters._

* * *

**Just A Kiss**

* * *

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No, I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far_

* * *

It's just past eleven o'clock at night and she finds herself standing outside a certain redhead's apartment.

The sky is already dark and she knows she should be in her own dorm and in the comfort of her own bed, but Chloe has sent multiple texts asking for "a cuddle buddy" - since Aubrey was away for the weekend on family business – and after Beca protests to cuddling, Chloe Skypes Beca and flashes her best pout.

"Please, Beca?" Chloe pleads. It's unfair and cruel and irresistible.

Beca would have come over even if Chloe hadn't been so adorable, but Chloe needn't know that. She feigns a well-feigned sigh and nods her head.

It takes her fourteen minutes to get to Chloe's.

And that's how she ended up where she was, outside of the apartment. Eleven o'clock.

Beca raps a quick succession on the door.

It's a whole six seconds before it's flung open, not that she was counting.

"You came!" Chloe exclaims.

_Of course_, Beca thinks. There's a small part of her that's somewhat insulted – did Chloe not expect her too? She would do anything for Chloe. She wanted to tell her that. But, "Let me in, it's cold out here," is how she replies. Distancing is what Beca does best.

And Chloe ignores Beca's brusqueness and pulls her in by her hand. A warm hand that slides and fits between Beca's fingers and sends both of their hearts racing. Beca's uncomfortable, as she always is when she feels like this, and tries to let go, but Chloe's persistent and pulls her over to the sofa.

"Sit," the redhead says. Demands. Like she's scared Beca really might go – run, even.

But she doesn't. Beca sits on the couch and declines a handful of movie titles before Chloe gives up and presses shuffle on iTunes. Like how it is every night that Chloe manages to "persuade" Beca to join her. Only this time, it's a little different.

Chloe sits beside Beca on the couch, the laptop on the coffee table playing a song unfamiliar to Beca, and rests her head on the brunette's shoulder. The room lit only by a dim lamp in the corner of the room. Chloe's feeling brave today. She reaches out her hand and cups it around the back of Beca's, bringing the arm closest to Beca under the brunette's arm and slides her fingers into the hand.

Beca tenses. It's sudden and sends a jolt through her veins. She soon relaxes enough to realise she likes it. She likes how normal it feels. How it seems _right_.

"What are you doing?" Beca wants to ask. She doesn't. She doesn't question it. She stays quiet and closes her eyes, enjoying the company.

After feeling the brunette finally relax, Chloe smiles. She traces her thumb gently up and down the back of Beca's hand and sighs softly.

That's the only other sound that can be heard besides the soft music in the background, but Beca's almost certain Chloe can hear her heartbeat quicken. She sneaks a surreptitious glance down to Chloe and smiles. Definitely felt right.

"Thank you," the words are suddenly murmured. Chloe's thumb never ceases its movement.

"For?"

"Being here." It's said in such a way that makes Beca believe there's something more to that statement than either of them want to admit. Especially with the way Chloe's curled up against her side and their hands are intertwined. It means more. Beca knows it. She knows that Chloe knows that she knows. But nothing is said. Instead, Beca nods and places her free hand over the two that cover her own. It's her way of replying the words she's doesn't know how to formulate.

It's been like this for a while; everything's changed or turned into something more. Simple sentences now hold more than just one meaning, meanings that sometimes the other don't seem to fully understand. A simple touch, like the way they're touching now, seems to walk the incredibly thin line between just friendship and _friendship_. The way Beca feels for Chloe and Chloe feels for Beca have never been as strong as it is in that exact moment in time.

But Beca's always distanced herself. _It's easier that way,_ she's always told herself.

She's lucky that Chloe's stubborn. Persistent. Patient. She's lucky that Chloe deems Beca worth waiting for.

But Beca's uncertain. A kind of uncertain that Chloe thinks is irresistible. Alluring. But also the kind of uncertain that has had Chloe hold back on a number of occasions. She doesn't want to scare Beca off, so, much to her dismay, she tries takes it a step at a time; though it doesn't seem like that to Beca.

Everything that Chloe does screams out to Beca. She notes everything about Chloe; the way that Chloe's hand sometimes manages to brush against her own in a way that she rules out as being unintentional, the way that Chloe sometimes looks at Beca in such a way that makes her feel like the only thing Chloe can see. As subtle as Chloe tries to be, Beca finds a way to brush it off and labels it "normal Chloe behaviour". She's scared to read into it too much and expect too much and then be hurt.

Amidst all of the uncertainty, though, she falls. She falls so hard she almost hates Chloe for having such an effect over her. Beca falls so hard for Chloe that sometimes Chloe's the only thing Beca sees at night when she's dreaming, when she's daydreaming, when she's simply thinking. She's scared because Chloe's so intoxicating and she's so intoxicated by Chloe's presence. She finds herself reading into Chloe's every move with so much more thought, hoping that her feelings aren't unrequited.

But, again, Chloe's character makes it a challenge for Beca.

Beca's thrown off. She's usually good at reading people, but Chloe makes it near impossible. _It's her unpredictable-ness,_ Beca presumes. And she's right. Just when Beca figures she's found out who Chloe is, the redhead manages to surprise her. She likes that about Chloe, but it's what scares her. What if she's reading too much into it? What if it's just the normal Chloe behaviour? What if she goes for it and manages to fuck everything up and ruin a perfect friendship?

Beca could scoff at that thought. _A perfect friendship. _Is it even a friendship? When the two have been extremely close, almost _too_ close? Beca doesn't know and it adds to the uncertainty. She hates being uncertain.

Chloe, on the other hand, likes the ambiguity of it all. She likes taking risks, diving in head first without a single plan or back up plan. She lives in the now because that's who she is. Her and Beca are so different, so _unalike_, but it manages to work so well. It's unexpected and she likes it.

Chloe's been trying to hold back for so long that she's suddenly beginning to get restless. She _knows_ that Beca _knows_ that there's something more between them. Chloe just wants Beca to be the one to acknowledge it first, so that she knows what Beca feels is the same. So, for the last couple of weeks, the redhead has been trying to be a little less subtle and more suggestive. A little more brave.

It's how she ends up in such an too-friendly, intimate position, cuddling Beca on the couch.

Beca should feel awkward, should tense, like she usually does at such contact, but she doesn't. She's tired of running. She just wants to be content and, here with Chloe, she is. She's the happiest she's ever been before.

A few moments of silence passes and Beca needs to say something. She isn't good with words, isn't good with forming the right ones. Looking down at Chloe, she murmurs, "I like this song." It's such a stupid thing to say, she thinks, and she regrets it almost instantly. She should have come up with something else, but she knows it's the best she could do. She hopes the message is understood.

Chloe lifts up her head slowly, processing the words. The simple sentence. Chloe would have simply grinned, but the look in Beca's eyes told Chloe it meant more. That Beca _wanted_ it to mean more.

"I like this song, too." It's barely above a whisper. Unusual for Chloe, but Chloe's scared anything above a whisper will ruin the moment. The redhead doesn't want to scare Beca after all the progress they've made.

But Beca's not scared. She hears Chloe's words and breathes out a sigh of relief, grinning uncontrollably. The message was understood. Chloe needn't wait any longer for Beca to be the one to act first, because she's already leaning in before Chloe even has time to process it. She needs to.

Two sharp, stunned pants of heated air, only one of which was Beca's, echoes in the room. Everything else falls away until all she could hear was her own heart stampeding in her chest and all she could feel was warm, soft, pliable skin moving against her own, brushing and glancing with the slightest of gentle touches.

Both pull back almost immediately. They both look into each other's eyes and, suddenly, everything feels as though it should be. Just right. They _both_ want this.

Beca closes the gap again as Chloe cranes her neck up and the moment their lips touch for the second time, Beca swears she's melting into Chloe. This is different from all the other kisses she's shared with anyone else; this one lasts longer. It's stronger. There's something else lurking beneath, a coiled spring on the verge of releasing. Her mouth is so warm and so wet and when Chloe's tongue slides between Beca's lips, asking for more, Beca's entire body flares to life. Beca's never wanted anything more than she wants Chloe right now.

It's only them and Beca wants to touch her _everywhere_. She wants to lay Chloe on her back and put her mouth between Chloe's thighs. She wants to hear Chloe curse and whisper her name in the dark. She wants to lose herself inside of Chloe and never find her way out.

Drunk of sensation and heat and just _wanting_, it takes Beca a second to realise that Chloe's climbing up to straddle her. The intimacy and proximity of Chloe's body to her own positively stuns Beca enough to give Chloe enough time to unbutton three of the buttons on Beca's shirt.

Chloe is so warm – _so, so warm – _and in that flash of fire against Beca's skin, her normal internal barrage of uncertainty seems to fall away, blurring and un-focusing. Content, Beca allows herself to drown in perfumed flower petals, warmth and the almost too-pleasant pressure against her frame.

Her eyes roll back into her head as Chloe shifts her weight; it takes everything Beca's got to keep her hips down onto the couch when all she wants to do was thrust against damp heat. Chloe leans into Beca again and a flash of fire skitters across Beca's skin and her hands somehow find themselves frantically cupping either side of the redhead's face, pulling her even closer, more firmly to her, unwilling to allow any space.

Chloe's lips slant to deepen their kiss and Beca's lips part, asking – _no, begging_ – hers to do the same. Over and over, again and again, in a repeating, wet pattern, their lips retreat and come back together.

Beca's left hand reaches down to grip the top of Chloe's hip. As if they belong there, her fingers automatically shape themselves to the inward curve of Chloe's waist and her thumb slowly slides back and forth, following the gentle slope of her ribs, over the silk shirt. There's a moan, but Beca's not quiet sure from which mouth it comes from.

Through the thickening fog of lust, she feels the light pressure of Chloe's palms, flattened out against her abdomen, dragging all too slowly across her now-bare stomach. When the tip of Chloe's tongue flicks out across Beca's bottom lip, only to then slip between and seek out her own, there's no stopping the low, breathless moan that spills into Chloe's mouth.

Beca doesn't want this to end. She just wants to keep touching Chloe and to have Chloe keep touching her. She wants to do a lot of things, all of which she shouldn't. This was too good – far, _far_ too good – and it was wrong. Beca's brain finally caught up to her actions in livid, screaming protest.

"Chloe, stop," is being murmured against hungry lips and it takes Beca a second try before she can get the woman on top of her to listen. "Get off me, Chloe."

Chloe stops. Rejection. Chloe knew it was too good to be true.

Chloe pulls back, and, before Beca has a chance to explain, the redhead is already off Beca and halfway to the balcony. Chloe's throat closes and barely forces back a swallow, but somehow manages to make out, "I'm sorry. You don't need to stay," before disappearing out of the room.

It takes Beca a couple of stunned seconds before she even remembers how to move. Beca had never good with words and this moment was proof of that.

She slides off the couch, re-buttoning her shirt and tries to clear her head of the last half hour with little result. Quietly, she slides out onto the balcony and rests her eyes on the back of Chloe's head. She should be angrier with herself, but it's hard to be angry with anyone after sharing such a heated moment with the only person she's ever wanted to spend it with.

Beca takes a step forward. They're not a meter apart.

"Chloe…" It's hesitant, slow.

Chloe doesn't move and, if it weren't for the unceremonious sniffling of Chloe's nose, Beca might think Chloe was a statue.

She goes back to uncertainty. Beca's never been good with comforting, either. She's never really had to, so she doesn't exactly know how or what to do. So she lets her body do what _feels_ right.

Beca closes the gaps between their bodies and presses her cheek to the top of Chloe's back, wrapping her arms around the taller woman's waist and joins her hands across Chloe's stomach. She holds Chloe close and hopes that Chloe understands, like Chloe had understood those simple words earlier. She wishes that she could explain how much she felt for the redhead in a single embrace, if it were even _possible_. Beca lets out a sigh as she feels Chloe relax under her touch.

"I only meant to stop," Beca begins, slowly, trying to form the words in advance, "because I don't want it to be like this. Our first time, I mean. I don't want to rush things."

Chloe turns around in Beca's arms and wipes away a fresh tear. She suddenly feels stupid, like she overreacted. She _had _overreacted. Beca's staring at her with a depth of emotion that she swore she didn't think even existed and any thought of turning away in shame disappears.

It's also the same look that Beca sees in Chloe's eyes; a look that means more than those three words that she so desperately wants to hear being said to her. Beca loves Chloe and she knows – she absolutely _knows_ – that Chloe loves her back.

Slowly – purposefully – Beca leans up and brushes her lips across Chloe's. It's a simple kiss. Sweet, enticing. It isn't as heavy as the kisses they had shared earlier in the night, but it suddenly means more to the both of them. It isn't about Beca _needing_ to kiss Chloe, it's about Beca _needing_ to _show_ Chloe that she feels the same. She wants to show Chloe that she wants to do this right, to show that she's willing to wait.

And Chloe realises that. Her hands cup Beca's face, caressing gently, and she pulls back from the kiss, resting her forehead on Beca's. She feels Beca's heartbeat against her chest, hears both of their deep breaths and she swears she's the most content she's ever been.

Chloe knows that the person in her arms was definitely the one she had been waiting for her whole life. She's certain of it. There is no way she was going to mess this up, so she chooses to wait. Take things slow.

Leaning in once more, Chloe presses her lips to Beca's and seals them in a simple goodnight kiss.

* * *

_**Song: **__'Just A Kiss' by Lady Antebellum_  
_**YouTube: **__/watch?v=qOOVOYjUauI (i actually prefer this version over the original)_


End file.
